The proposed Talladega College Biomedical Research Program is designed to meet two major objectives: 1. To provide the equipment, supplies and released time necessary for faculties of the Biology and Chemistry Departments to engage in biomedical research; 2. To increase the number of students going on to advanced degrees in biomedical areas and/or into biomedical research by providing them with the proper atmosphere, training, exposure and motivation. To achieve our goals the program has three elements: 1. Faculty Research; 2. Student Research Participation; 3. Biomedical Enrichment. Faculty research will consist of two projects, one each in the Biology and Chemistry Departments, Effects of saccharin hexachlorophene and cyclamate on urchin development and Trypsin active site inhibitors structure activity relationships, respectively.